Yūna Shigemura
Volume 1, The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew, Prologue Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 3 Part 3 |Birth = July 29th, 2006 |Death = |Gender = Female |Age = 18 (Aincrad Arc) 19 (Mirror Side of the Mind Arc) 20 (Project Alicization Arc) |Height = 160 cm (End of Aincrad Arc)Material Edition 13 |Weight = 50 kg (End of Aincrad Arc) |Race = Einherjar |Blood Type = A+ |Family = Tetsuhiro Shigemura (Father) Unnamed Mother Ayumi Shigemura (Younger Sister) Eiji Nochizawa (In-game Husband) |Affiliation = Knights of the Blood (SAO) Absolute ✿ Ryouiki (SBO) |Occupation = High School Student (Pre-SAO) College Student (Post-SAO) |VR = «Sword Art Online» «Spell Blade Online» «Ordinal Scale» «Project Alicization» |Japanese = Sayaka Kanda |English = |Novel = Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 1 Part 1 |Manga = |Anime = }} , known as in «Sword Art Online» (SAO), «Spell Blade Online» (SBO), and «Ordinal Scale» (OS), while known as in «Project Alicization», is one of the female deuteragonists in Amezuki Yotsuba's Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online light novel series. She was one of the 10,000 players trapped in SAO during the SAO Incident. Despite being a high-ranking officer of the famous and most powerful of the clearing guilds, Knights of the Blood, Yūna was a rather obscure member with the alias of the and the due to her being an aspiring idol but largely overshadowed by the Snow White Songstress. Background Yūna is the eldest daughter in a family of five. Ever since childhood, she had been learning to play the piano and classical guitar. However, Yūna preferred singing, especially pop or anime songs, but she lacked the resolve to speak with her father about this preference, as he was strict and only allowed her to play classical music.Material Edition 01 Yūna went to the same kindergarten, elementary school, and middle school as Eiji Nochizawa, but then moved to an all-girls' high school. During her high school years, Yūna accepted Eiji's invitation to play Sword Art Online with him, showing interest in the musical skills present in the aforementioned game. Although the two did not manage to get a copy of Sword Art Online from the stores, they were provided two copies of the game by Yūna's father who used his connections with to obtain them. On November 6, 2022, the day the official service of the game began, Yūna and Eiji logged into the game, only to discover that Kayaba Akihiko had turned it into a death game. At first, Yūna listened to Eiji's request to remain in town, where it was safe, but at some point, she acquired the Dagger skill and ventured into the Outer Field to earn experience and money. Her resolve to help clear the game was so strong that she had soon reached a level close to that of the Clearers at the time, a feat that required a lot of effort. She was recognized and both she and Nautilus (Eiji's in-game name) were added into the ranks of the Knights of the Blood. Personality Yūna is a very kind individual, caring a lot for others. She sometimes drags Nautilus to the orphanage in the Town of Beginnings to help care for the young children trapped in the game. Appearance Real Life / Sword Art Online / Project Alicization Avatar Yūna's real hair color is unknown although she has hinted that it may be black. Yūna has rather short hair which she had dyed milk-tea brown using a rare coloring dye. Her eyes are a soft caramel brown. Throughout most of the Aincrad Arc, Yūna wore the uniform of the Knights of the Blood guild while also wearing a pure white feathered hat. Spell Blade Online Avatar Chronology Floating Castle of Death Arc Aincrad Hallowing An Inkling of Evil The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew The Torch's Inheritance Stats Known Equipment Skills Trivia References Category:Female Category:Players Category:SAO Players Category:Knights of the Blood (SAO) Category:Survivors of SAO Category:SBO Beta Tester Category:SBO Players Category:Einherjar Category:Absolute ✿ Ryouiki Category:Aunkai Visitors